Earth No More
by AdorableElephant
Summary: Earth is no longer the glorious place it used to be.  An account of the world's demise from the viewpoint of a young girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth No More**

**I DON'T OWN THE CITY OF EMBER**

**Intro**

The world didn't end the way it does in the movies. No great flood came and wiped us all out. No gigantic tornado killed every soul in a single suspenseful evening. Instead, it was slow. It took years. There was no way it happened in a several hours caused by two teenagers who went poking around in some mine and ended up in love or something stupid like that. No, it took time, and it wasn't caused by a few kids.

The world ended in a way that no one expected, yet everyone saw coming at the same time. We all knew that life on earth was headed for shut down. It has been ever since the invention of sin. It increased when pollution became a worldwide problem. And when times like The Great Depression and The Holocaust came around, some gave up hope. And a few decades later, when the economy started failing drastically and oil spills dominated the waters of the world, earth's inhabitants were convinced that any year now, the earth would be taken over by a natural disaster frenzy. Those happenings are all ancient history of course, but they weren't the last to strike dread into the population of our doomed earth.

The world chugged on like the Little Engine that barely could even though it almost would have been wiser for it to of stopped all together. Like the heart of an old woman, Mother Nature, beating it's last, and surrendering, finally, to the open gates of heaven. The people of earth would have rather clung on as long as they could of course, untold, as they were, by the wisest scientists, that there was no hope for survival.

Though the scientists were close, they were not as right as they feared, for centuries went by and the earth lived on. Plagues struck and passed, worldwide trials happened and were soon forgotten, having been replaced by more. There were severe storms that wiped out counties and villages, but never was the whole world to surrender to them. Countries went into great debt and the entire planet was running out of supplies to fit the needs of the overpopulated earth. Pollution grew so heavy, that there was more dump than not in some locations. Things grew worse over time, but they never stopped completely, never too dead to carry on.

No, the earth's demise was slow. And this is an account of how it finally faltered to a stop.

**Thank you for reading. An update comes soon! Please review!**


	2. Disease

Earth No More

**I DON'T OWN THE CITY OF EMBER**

**Chapter 1- Disease**

"Mother, it's terribly hot." I told Mama one Sunday at noon.

We had just gotten home from church, and we were climbing out of the wagon. A decade or a few ago we would of taken a car or a van, but the resources to power them are rare, and only the government workers and other filthy rich people could can the maintenance and fuel for them now.

"I know Tori, it's global warming. There's nothing we can do about it." Mama said tiredly, as if this was the thousandth time she's had to explain this.

"When did global warming start?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it was along time ago." She answered.

I took my bulletin from the service and my Sunday school papers and went in the house while Mama went to pick up my little brother Joshua from my grandparents house and put the horses in the pen. I went deep into the house to my room and changed out of my dress clothes. I put on shorts and a tank top and went into the living room to sit in front of the t.v. and wait for dinner to be ready. These days there was almost nothing on but news. All the t.v. networks that used to play soap operas and adult shows and movies, all played weather broadcasts and the shows that news channels had always played. I avoided these because they just reminded me of the rut society was in.

Our last two presidents had been overthrown, and that was in the span of a year. The newest leader for the country was two months in. Dad says he doesn't think he'll make it another month, and that he was the weakest president yet. The reason that the presidents get thrown overboard is because they can't fix anything. We keep getting rid of our old leaders, hoping a new leader will fix all the problems. Problem is, they can't. Nobody can. Man may of wrecked the earth, but they sure can't fix it. That's what Mama says. Other people seem to believe that too. That's why our church has been getting all filled up recently. People have decided that we need some help fixing the earth, and they think that maybe there is a God after all. They only think that because they've given up though, they're desperate for hope, so they believe in what they didn't before. Before, we'd never seen these people a mile close to our church. Dad just looks at these people and sighs.

But juggling world leaders isn't the only thing that that's been happening recently. The news anchors also tell us about wild fires that are happening all over the U.S. Usually, it's just around us, where all the fires happen, in California. But now it's all over the place- monstrous fires are lighting up places like New York, Missouri, Michigan, Alabama, even Washington. I guess that's global warming for you.

There's also this massive plague going around the world. Thousands of people have died in some countries. So far, there have only been nineteen people in the whole world who have gotten it and lived through it. Everyone's terrified they're going to get it. That doesn't exclude us. No one knows what it came from, they just know that it's semi-contagious. Some people think aliens gave it to us. Some people think it's from a certain animal, and some think it's from all the toxic chemicals from the pollution and garbage and chemical spills.

I hated the channels that broadcast this stuff. The anchors make jokes about all these and other bad things. I think it's an insult to the presidents we've kicked out of office, and the people who have died from the fires and the plagues, and the people who have been harmed by other disasters. That's what they're calling all this. The Disaster. I think it's a very fitting name.

So I was watching the rare children's network when someone came bursting through the door calling my name.

"Tori! Tori! TORI GET IN HERE!" It was my dad's voice.

I ran into the kitchen where the door opens into. "What's going on, Dad?"

He and my mom were hoisting my older brother, Kevin, up, barely keeping him off the floor. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open. He was limp.

"What's-" I started to repeat.

"He has the plague." My mother cut in.

Kevin was unconscious for the next three days. He had a high fever as well. When he finally awoke three days later he blinked a couple of times, smiled a feeble smile up at me, then leaned over the side of the bed and threw up.

Kevin was a hassle to take care of the next month and a half. Mama was constantly taking care of him, which meant I had to take care of Joshua while Dad was at work. It seemed more like three months.

One night, Kevin was especially feverish. He was the sickest he'd been yet. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He had a massive stomach ache, his head hurt wildly, and he couldn't stop coughing and shaking. After Mama did the best she could with the limited medicine we had, Kevin finally fell into a fitful sleep. After that, we all got some sleep.

I woke late the next morning. I walked into the kitchen and stopped short. My mother was crying and Dad was pacing back and forth. I asked what was wrong. That's when I got the news. Kevin would not wake up. The next few months were solemn for my family. Even Joshua somehow knew that he shouldn't be happy. When the summer ended and school started once again, I wasn't as sad as I should have been. And when I saw my friends, I wasn't as happy as I should have been. It took awhile for us to get almost back to normal. And we almost did. Almost.

**Hope you loved my depressing story! I'll do a few more chapters soon! Please review!**


End file.
